Swinging Pendulum
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: During one G8 meeting, Kiku reveals to the group a method that he believes will allow everyone to focus for once.  It's not going to work, just so you know.  Humor and questionable Angst is inside.


**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR POKEMON. I also am not responsible for the amount of time you might waste for reading this really random crack-fic off the top of my head.**

**/=+=/**

"My god, Liara…you're turning into your father."

"Hah?" She looked up from her book. "What makes you say that?"

"Since when did you start reading about the magic arts?"

"What, this? Nah, I've been fascinated about this for years." She closed the book. "**Magic 101**. It's just history and stuff, nothing too dangerous!"

_My god…she already is her father…well, at least she didn't inherit his eyebrows…and his cooking skills._

The two of them stood there in the most random silence ever. It basically had nothing to do with the fact that he was the United States of America and she was a human being _living_ in America. It had to deal with the issue that Alfred was basically terrified of ghosts and demons, and he knew to connect ghosts and magic together.

"Hey, I just want to sum this up for a minute: everyone's meeting up in my house for your weekly meeting thing right?" Liara sank into her seat.

"If your dining hall is clean enough from the last meeting we had here." Alfred grinned at his stepsister.

"I'm still wondering how in the world France got suspended up on the ceiling if Russia was in the bathroom at that time."

"Guess it wasn't psychic powers…can't really remember who put him up there."

_**FANTASTIC.**_

"…I'll get it cleaned to the best of my ability by the time they get here."

"Um…that's the reason why I came here first." Alfred chuckled. "They're coming here in about an hour."

_*stare*_

**/=+=/**

When they came into the room, they were surprised that Liara was able to clean out the majority of the mess they left a month ago. They could still see the burn marks in the wall and the indent that France had left, but for the most part everything had been properly cleaned and set out.

"Ve~~~everything's the same as when we first came here!" Feliciano jumped around in the room.

"Please try not to break anything again…" Ludwig sighed.

"Or set something on **FIRE.**" Liara yelled from the other side of the door. She opened it a crack. "Seriously, who in the world starts a _**bonfire**_ and starts tribal dancing around it?"

"There are plenty of areas where that happens, Liara." Ivan stated matter-of-factly.

"_**The bonfire was IN MY HOUSE! **_You almost started a five-alarm fire in the neighborhood!" She screamed.

"You have our word, Liara, that we won't do anything rash while we are in this premise." Arthur said in his calm voice.

"…you better not, dad."

The door closed behind her, leaving the countries all alone _(which, in Liara's head, meant BAD NEWS)_. They sat there in silence, obviously waiting for someone to start the meeting and bring up some form of world issue, like starvation in Africa and a potential terror threat-

"Have any of you been hypnotized before?"

Or that.

"Since when did you bring up such strange questions, Japan?" Francis asked.

"I had a feeling that we would start off slowly, so I decided that perhaps we need a method that would help us focus into our affairs." Kiku stood up. "It won't be permanent, but I believe that it will actually get our work done."

"Are you serious…?" Alfred sighed. "Since when did you get interested in what Arthur does in his spare time?"

"I don't hypnotize people in my spare time!" Arthur argued.

"_I have a video on my computer that disagrees with you…"_

"What was that, Antonio?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Ve~~~~~it sounds fun!" Feliciano jumped in front of everyone. "Can I be first to get hypnotized?"

Do people like agreeing to that?

"All right…if that's what you want." Kiku lifted his hand to a nearby chair. "If you will be so kind as to escort yourself to that lounge chair…"

Feliciano chirped as he skipped over to the chair, making himself extremely comfortable. The others ended up being extremely curious, and dashed over to the chair to see what Kiku was going to do next. Ludwig took this up as an opportunity to hover over Kiku as he pulled a coin and a piece of string.

"Don't do anything that might be regrettable…" He stated.

"Do not worry. I won't be doing anything permanent to him." Kiku looked at Feliciano. "Feli-chan? I'm going to need you to open your eyes."

"Ve~? But my eyes are already open, Kiku…"

…

"Um…OK…" Kiku lifted up the tied up coin. "I need you to focus on the pendulum here. Don't turn your head, use only your eyes."

Slowly, Kiku began to swing the pendulum. Feliciano didn't look like he was looking at it, but the fact that his voice seemingly died down was an indication that whatever Kiku was doing was working. Germany started getting worried.

"Feliciano…you can hear my voice and my voice only. Is that understood?"

"_Ve~~…yes…"_ He sleepily replied.

"All right…I want you to dig deep into your mind…and concentrate…" He said. "Concentrate on the deepest part of your memory."

Feliciano didn't say anything, making the whole room sink into silence. After a few minutes, they saw him smile. And it wasn't one of those 'usual' Feliciano smiles: it was a genuine smile. Something that made Germany's heart flutter _(but JUST A LITTLE BIT!)_.

"Can you still hear me?"

"…_Yes."_

"All right…where are you right now?"

"…_I'm in a meadow…filled with daisies…ah…Holy Roman Empire…"_

Everyone froze. No one was surprised that he was thinking about his first love _(except America…since he has no idea who the heck Holy Roman Empire is)_, but the fact that it was in his deepest part of his memory was strange as it is. Suddenly, they saw tears coming down his face.

"…_Shinsei Roma…"_ He quietly sobbed. _"Shinsei Roma…"_

Germany froze, feeling a strange pang in his heart _(either that, or some sadist fangirl was playing at his veins)_. Japan knew that he was going too far, so he started moving the pendulum, ready to snap him back to normal and wipe his memory of the incident…

And then Feliciano jumped out of his seat and started acting like a Pikachu.

Seriously. He even started chirping "Pikachu".

…

What a mood killer.

"…uh…" Ludwig turned to Kiku. "What did you do to him?"

"I…don't know." He blinked. "I don't think an object of my creation would dig so deep in his subconsciousness."

"_Pika?"_ Feliciano tilted his head.

"Aw…he's so cute, aru…" Wang Yao swayed back and forth.

"That's so cool!" Alfred turned to Kiku. "Hey! Turn me into a Pokemon!"

"I don't turn people into Pokemon, Alfred-san…" Kiku sighed.

"Well, at least do something to me!" He grinned.

"Alfred…" Arthur sighed. "Do you even know what you're asking for?"

"Course I do!" He plopped on the seat as Feliciano 'Pika-ed' around the room. "Lay me up!"

"_Don't worry, Arthur-san. I don't think the same concept will apply here."_ He lifted the pendulum. "All right now…focus on this pendulum. Don't use your neck. Only use your eyes."

As before, Alfred stared at the pendulum that Kiku was moving. People started looking at each other, wondering if someone as short-minded as him would be able to get hypnotized at all. Before they knew it, his eyelids were starting to droop. _Oh my god, it's working._

"Alfred…you can hear my voice and my voice only. Is that understood?"

"…_yes."_ He answered, his voice deep.

"All right…we're going through the process again." Kiku continued on the pendulum. "Focus on the deepest part of your memory…and tell me what you see."

Alfred closed his eyes as he lied down on the chair that he was sitting on. Everyone stared at him, wondering what his dirty little secret was going to be. Arthur sighed and turned around, not interested on what he was going to be ranting on.

"…_nii-san."_

"Nii-san?" Kiku blinked.

Arthur froze.

"_Nii-san…you used to be so strong…"_ He muttered _(more like sighed)_ in his daze. _"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"_

Kiku turned toward Arthur, who was ready to go in the verge of crying _(guess that fangirl was still playin' the old heartstrings)_. He held his mouth in his age of shock as he turned around…

And saw Alfred jump on the chair and tried to slash the air.

O_O"

"Kiku…" Germany turned to him. "What did you turn him into…?"

"Hm…" He didn't look surprised anymore. "I think he's a Grovyle."

What ended up happening was that Alfred was running around roaring like a Grovyle before slowly calming himself down and sticking a twig in his mouth. Feliciano, in his Pikachu glory, ended up clinging onto Ludwig in fear _(and he did look kind of adorable)_.

"OK, that's just getting weird." Francis turned to Kiku. "Shouldn't we turn them back?"

"The effects should be temporary." Kiku answered, standing up. "And besides, I've only affected their mental states. They shouldn't be able to do any type of-"

"_**BRAAAAW!"**_

…

"Um…Kiku?"

"Hm?" He looked up. "What is it, Ivan?"

"I think Alfred just Solarbeamed out the window."

Kiku stared at him as Alfred started to slash the air. Before he knew it, green blades protruded from his arms and actually _began_ slashing the air. A lot of them had to duck under the blades as Alfred started jumping off the walls in all his Grovyle glory. Only Ludwig stood his ground.

"Oi, Alfred! Get down here and calm yourself!"

Alfred grinned at Ludwig before pinning him to the wall, a blade to his neck. Everyone froze at the sight, wondering if they should do something. Suddenly, they saw Feliciano charge out of nowhere and Thunderbolted Alfred to the ground. Yes, _**THUNDERBOLTED.**_

"…whoa." Arthur stared at Alfred.

Ludwig rubbed his throat as Feliciano/Pikachu held his arm and looked innocently at him, wondering if he was OK. All he had to do was smile. Feliciano gave out a little _"Pika~"_ before laying his head on his arm. He did really look quite cute.

But yeah…Alfred was still fried.

**/=+=/**

**I don't know what to say to this. Other than DAMN.**


End file.
